1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to product dispensing containers and more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to a container for pressure dispensing of fluids by means of an elastomeric pressure unit disposed within a vessel, said pressure unit being expanded to accept the fluid product therein, the pressure dispensing of the product being provided by the contraction of the pressure unit while utilizing existing valve means.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Pressurized containers have become exceedingly popular in recent years. Since inception, the popularity of this mode of packaging has resulted in the present day availability of numerous products in pressurized dispersed form. There are, however, certain difficulties with existing pressure dispensing systems. The propellent gas in aerosol dispensers is relatively expensive and often must be used in equal proportions with the fluid to be dispensed. This requires the use of a large container for carrying a small amount which is expensive in container materials and inefficient in space utilization.
In addition, effective gas propellents are sometimes not compatible with certain products, especially foods. Further, aerosol containers are somewhat hazardous in that when subject to heat or puncture they explode with severity. Even depleted aerosol containers can be dangerous when subjected to high heat.
Others have suggested the use of bladders of elastic material positioned interiorly of containers as a means of dispensing liquid products. A problem exists, however, in that the known means of utilization of elastomeric bladders has required the manufacture of special types of valve support apparatus for sealably receiving the upper end of the bladder.